


Heard It's Good Luck

by DontForgetToPanic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, well technically Phil's a TA but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontForgetToPanic/pseuds/DontForgetToPanic
Summary: “Is it for luck,” Phil asks, “or does this constitute bribery?”Where Dan’s a uni student, Phil’s his TA from last semester, their old lecture hall is conveniently empty, and this is all just gratuitous PWP





	Heard It's Good Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Half a year without uploading she comes back with pure smut...  
> This is actually the unnecessary timestamp/sequel to a fic I'm currently working on, so why am I publishing this first? Who knows. Probably because I'm taking forever to write the main fic. 
> 
> Obligatory mention that this is unbeta'd, but hopefully there's not any glaring errors.

Dan used to hate this lecture hall, a fact that might be ironic seeing as he loves the man who works here but, then again, Dan _does_ tends to misuse the word ironic a lot. Maybe it's ironic how Dan misuses the word ironic since the man he loves also has a linguistics degree but like…who knows, you know?

Phil. Phil would know. 

Not like Dan will ask him.

Anyway, most of his hate for this room has somehow been replaced with an overwhelming sense of fond™ thanks to that nerd (his nerd) sitting in the TA seat up in front, and although Dan’s so far in the back of the hall Phil looks less like a 6’’2 man and more like an ant, he can practically feel Phil's grin when Dan not-so-subtly sneaks in the back of the lecture hall 45 minutes late.

The professor’s still reviewing the syllabus, her voice so monotone Dan wouldn’t be paying attention even if he actually _was_ enrolled in the class.

None of that matters, however, because Dan’s just here to stare at (drool over) the TA. It's hard to make out the details from so far away, but Dan's pretty sure Phil's been staring back at him the whole time.

The professor ends the class 30 minutes early (thank gods), and both the students and the teacher waste no time funneling out to the hallway. Fast (not fast enough) he and Phil are the only two souls in the room, separated by far too long a distance and really, that needs to be rectified doesn't it? 

Phil stands to lock the front door at the same moment Dan locks the back one, and neither of them say anything yet Phil knows to sit in the professor’s seat and doesn’t acknowledge Dan this time, instead pulling out a red pen and the assessment quizzes the students took at the start of class. 

Phil’s sometimes slow on the uptake with these kinds of things so Dan’s a little relieved Phil’s playing along, especially since they didn’t talk about this beforehand but with what Dan has planned…well…it’s not exactly rocket science. The lecture hall’s empty for another two hours, it’d be wasteful not make use of it.

The apple, because _of course_ Dan decided to bring an apple, is a bit bruised from the hours spent stuffed in Dan’s bookbag, but he doesn’t care when he drops it on Phil’s desk, his fingers lingering on the stem.

“I heard it’s good luck to bring the teacher an apple on the first day of class,” Dan says, keeping his voice soft, nervous, as if hoping to make a good first impression with his professor.

“Is it for luck,” Phil teases, “or does this constitute bribery?”

“I would never try to bribe a professor, that’s wrong,” Dan gasps, eyes wide in shock.

“Pity,” Phil says, “I wouldn’t mind a bit of bribery when it comes from someone as…hot as you.”

“Hot?” Dan asks, feigning confusion.

“Very.”

“I’m not sure I like being called that, makes me feel objectified,” Dan pouts. He leans against the desk to inch a bit closer to Phil.

“Handsome?” Phil tries to correct, sighing when Dan responds with another pout, this time accompanied by a deep slump of his shoulders.

“That’s what my grandmother calls me. It makes me feel like a little kid.”

“Okay, how about gorgeous then? You’re definitely gorgeous.”

Phil doesn’t give Dan a chance to answer, deciding he’s too tired of not being able to touch—he needs to rectify that. He pulls Dan close, index fingers curled around his beltloops, until Dan’s straddling his lap with their chests pressed together. Dan’s bent over so their foreheads touch and his eyes drop to stare down at Phil’s lips.

“So how about it?” Phil asks, voice deep, breathless.

“How about what?” Dan asks. God, he really wants to bite those lips.

“How far are you willing to go to get top marks?” Phil asks, leaning forward so their lips are just barely touching, “bribery still off the table?”

Dan answers by pressing their lips together, hesitant, as if unsure whether he should. He pulls back before Phil can deepen the kiss.

“What if someone finds out? I’d get in trouble. _You’d_ get in trouble.”

Dan bites his bottom lip just to see Phil squirm.

“Don’t let anyone find out,” Phil whispers. Dan pulls away again when Phil tries to go in for another kiss. Phil’s nothing if not determined, so instead he goes for the next best thing and starts biting at Dan’s collarbones, lightly at first before growing increasingly rougher, trailing up his neck, inevitably leaving marks that’d be impossible to hide.

“I have another class right now, I promised mother just yesterday I’d never skip a class now that I’ve started Uni,” Dan mumbles, forcing himself not to moan once Phil starts licking over the bruises on his neck. He can’t give in so soon.

“Mother would be disappointed in a lot of things if she found out what I’m going to do with you,” Phil says.

Dan finally loses all willpower and ducks down again to press their lips together, deeper this time. Once they’re left gasping for breath Phil leans all the way back in his chair with one hand on Dan’s shoulder holding him at arm’s length, other hand pressed lightly against the side of his face, thumb tracing the edges of his mouth where it’s starting to turn red from rubbing against Phil’s stubble. He must have forgot to shave this morning, something that Dan will later complain about at length, but at the moment Phil can’t bring himself to give a shit—it’s so worth it with the way Dan gasps and lets his eyes flutter closed when Phil presses his thumb against the redness of his skin.

“What _are_ you going to do with me?” Dan asks. However, he doesn’t let Phil reply, deciding to distract him by tracing his tongue along Phil’s thumb, wrapping his lips around his finger, pulling it all the way into his mouth until he’s sucking on the skin where Phil’s thumb meets his hand. Dan can’t help but feel cocky, not with the way Phil stares at him, lips parted, eyes dark as if in a trance.

Dan did that. Phil looks on the edge of coming and they’ve barely even kissed.

Dan suddenly realizes Phil’s been lightly rocking his hips against Dan’s ass, and fucking hell he’s pretty sure Phil hasn’t even noticed he’s doing it.

A string of saliva clings to Phil’s thumb when he pulls away which shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He cocks his head and widens his eyes as if discovering something embarrassing and suddenly he feels so in character he might even be blushing, something he never does.

“Professor, what are you doing?” Dan whispers. Phil looks genuinely confused and damn that’s adorable.

“Huh?”

“You’re… I think you’re…” Dan looks down at where his fingers have been playing with one of the buttons on Phil’s shirt.

“I’m what?”

“Hard,” Dan confesses, too embarrassed to meet Phil’s eye, not even when Phil lets out his first real groan of the morning.

“Yeah, yeah _fuck_ can you feel what you’re doing to me?” Phil says, voice deep in a way he only gets when he’s sick or when he’s incredibly turned on. Dan’s taken off guard when Phil suddenly grips his waist and rocks his hips up, hard, against Dan’s ass.

He rocks their hips together a few more times before he halts, tightening his grip even more around Dan’s waist and momentarily squeezing his eyes shut as if it’s torture to stop.

“I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teenager, yet I’m close to doing just that,” Phil shakes his head in disbelief. Dan quickly nods his head because yeah, he’s two seconds away from coming himself. They stare at each other for god knows how long until Phil furrows his eyebrows and looks down at Dan’s chest.

“How… in the _world_ … are you still dressed?” Phil asks, and hell Dan could ask the same thing; however, he doesn’t get the chance because without warning Phil’s forgoing the buttons and simply ripping Dan’s shirt open, forceful enough for at least two of the buttons to completely rip off and go flying to the other side of the desk.

 

A couple of months ago, during a rather intense make-out session, they discovered Dan has quite the thing for Phil ripping his clothes. It’s quite unfortunate seeing how Dan happens to like clothes on the more expensive side of things, so Phil only does it when he won’t mind listening to Dan incessantly complain afterwards. This time, as always, Phil doesn’t regret ruining the shirt.

 

Dan comes in his pants with a moan loud enough it could potentially be heard on the opposite side of the lecture hall.

Dan slumps forward, deadweight against Phil’s chest but honestly, he can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed, not with the way he’s still getting hit with aftershocks of pleasure, not with the way Phil has one hand harshly gripping his back and the other hand squeezing between their bodies to press against his crotch to hold off his own orgasm. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Phil mumbles, unable to form a proper sentence (something Dan’s always a bit proud of seeing how Phil’s got that sweet, sweet English degree).

“Fuck,” Dan agrees, breathless and still recovering from his orgasm. He can feel how Phil’s practically vibrating from how turned on he is so Dan takes pity on him and starts to rock against his erection, causing Phil to make a sound as if he’s been punched in the gut. Phil almost gives in to his own orgasm before quickly sitting up, remembering his task at hand.

“Up,” Phil tells him, pushing at Dan’s shoulders until he’s reluctantly standing, glaring down at Phil who’s still sat, legs spread and erection very, _very_ visible under his trousers.

Phil’s quick to pull down Dan’s jeans and, after quickly admiring the way Dan’s come has formed a wet patch outlining his cock, his pants as well. Phil opts to untie Dan’s shoes for fear Dan wouldn’t move quick enough, and it’s not long until he’s completely naked, clothes strewn across the floor. Dan moves to sit back down but Phil stops him with a hand on his chest.

“Not so fast, I haven’t finished admiring the view,” Phil says, moving Dan farther away by his hips.

Phil leans all the way back in his seat and spreads his legs even wider. He unbuttons his trousers to get a little relief from the pressure on his cock, and when it’s not enough he reaches in and opts to just pull it out, erection fully on display. He’s hard, he’s so hard and Dan can’t stop staring because he has such a pretty cock, something Dan never thought was possible before meeting Phil. Without realizing it Dan’s reaching out to touch it, but before he can Phil bats his hand away, opting to wrap his hand tight around the base.

When he’s calmed down a bit he starts to move his hand up and down almost lazily around his cock, as if he has all the time in the world to just sit there and _stare_. Phil’s eyes trail along every inch of Dan’s body in a way that should make Dan feel self-conscious but for some reason makes him simply feel special. Phil’s looking at him as if he’s a god, as if he’s one of those Greek sculptures they saw at the Getty museum when they visited LA last summer.

“Perfect,” Phil mutters, quiet enough that he might not have even meant to say it. He glances back up to look in Dan’s eyes at the same time he lifts his index finger and twirls it in the air.

“Spin,” Phil smiles, “slowly please, I need to take my time.”

Dan resists the urge to roll his eyes. He turns around obnoxiously slow, because even in roll-play he can’t help but be a little shit sometimes; however, Phil doesn’t seem to mind because he’s still smiling when Dan finally turns back around.

“I don’t know how I can keep you in my class,” Phil chastises, “you’re too distracting, I won’t be able to teach.”

“I could say the same thing, Professor. How will I be able to learn now that I know how perfect you cock is,” Dan tries his hardest to look sincere, as if it’s a genuine worry of his. Phil exhales through his nose like he’s found something amusing. He cocks his head to the side in wonder.

“How could you say my cock is perfect when you haven’t even tested it out yet?”

“You’re right,” Dan nods, “maybe I can have a bit of a taste? Just to make sure?”

Phil doesn’t stop him this time when Dan moves to stand between his legs, and in lieu of response Phil grips his shoulders and pushes down until Dan falls to his knees.

 

Dan’s not actually a fan of giving head—believe it or not he doesn’t actually have a choking kink, so mixed the fact that Phil’s not exactly small… not the best combination.  Despite this, Dan does still _enthusiastically_  blow him on a regular basis for one reason and one reason only: the sounds Phil makes during.

 

Out of the two of them Phil’s the more vocal, which isn’t a good quality seeing how they’re currently fucking in the lecture hall directly in the center of the English building. Dan can’t bring himself to care, though, not with the way Phil’s breathlessly panting and gripping Dan’s hair as if his life depended on it.

Phil likes it when Dan lets his teeth scrape a little near the base and he _loves_ it when Dan sucks hard around the tip, so when he does exactly that Phil releases a guttural moan, reaching up with the hand not twisted in Dan’s hair to grip his own.

Phil’s uncut, a fact Dan will never not be fascinated by that seeing how he’s probably the only person in the UK to actually be circumcised, so he loves to use his tongue to play with Phil’s foreskin just to see the way Phil gasps as if he’s never felt more turned on in his life. He’s the most sensitive there, so when Phil’s panting grows more rapid and his grip grows tight enough to pull a couple hairs out of Dan’s scalp Dan knows to pull back so his lips are wrapped tight around the tip of Phil’s cock and swipes his tongue under the foreskin.

Phil comes just as expected and Dan’s pretty impressed with himself over how well he knows his boyfriend. It’s a talent, that is.

Dan doesn’t always swallow but he does this time because, like, what else would he do with it? They’re fucking in a lecture hall he can’t exactly spit in the trashcan where the next class would get to smell it. Plus, the bitterness is worth it when he gets to see the way Phil stares at him, as if he can’t believe Dan’s actually real. Dan needs that little boost to his self-esteem.   

“How are you real?” Phil asks, looking at Dan as if he’s seeing something amazing for the first time and oh god here it comes. Phil always gets way too sappy after sex.

“Oh I’m real alright, real hard.” Dan lets out a laugh when Phil rolls his eyes and yeah, Dan will admit that was eye-roll-able, but whatever.

“Well then, I guess I’ll have to do something about that,” Phil says, coaxing Dan to stand up again. Phil looks Dan up and down, considering.

“Did you wash this morning?” Phil asks. Dan’s quick to nod, suppressing the urge to point out how Phil already knows he did seeing how he was _there_ when they showered together. Phil raises his eyebrows.

“You planned for this, then? Naughty boy.”

“I heard a rumour the TA was hot,” Dan laughs, “thankfully I wasn’t lied to.”

Phil rolls his eyes again and abruptly stands. Before Dan can even register what’s happening Phil clears the desk and pushes Dan to lie back on the table, legs spread wide so his bum’s resting on the very edge of the desk. Phil sits back down so his head can be in between Dan’s thighs, and Dan can feel Phil staring at him while he tenderly kisses Dan’s knee, a place much too far away from where Phil’s lips should actually be. Fucking tease.

“You’re already hard again,” Phil observes, and _yeah_ Dan’s hard, how can he not be hard throughout all this?

“Your fault,” Dan mumbles. Phil to exhale a laugh.

“Fuck, you still have the libido of a teenager… god that’s so hot.”

“I’m not sure whether to take that as a compliment,” Dan replies, and then his eyes go wide and he’s

He suddenly can’t bother to carry on any sort of conversation because Phil decided to finally get on with it. Phil tosses one of Dan’s legs over his shoulder and pushes the other one to the side as far as he can and, without warning, bends down and swipes his tongue over Dan’s hole. Dan’s gasping, unable to focus long enough to take a proper breath because Phil’s decided to skip any sort of lead up, opting to alternate between quick kitten-licks and long, slow ones. The hand not holding Dan’s leg reaches up to grip Dan’s cock loosely in his palm as if to make sure he’s just as hard as he was before.  

Dan’s two fingers loose from this morning, which isn’t much but it’s enough for Phil to be able to fuck Dan with his tongue without much resistance. Dan’s already close, it never takes long when Phil’s tongue’s involved, so when Phil teases the tip of his index finger into his hole and starts to lick around it Dan loses it; his fingernails scrape harsh against the wood of the desk and his back arches in a way he used to think only happens in pornos.

He can’t see Phil’s face but he can imagine the sight—lips bruised, cheeks red, a little bit of spit dripping down the side of his chin. There’s nothing in the world more beautiful. It’s that image, coupled with the way Phil’s finally trailing his fingers up and down Dan’s cock, which has him coming across his bare chest with a gasp.

It takes a few minutes for Dan to start forming coherent thoughts again. When he finally sits up Phil’s still sat staring back at him looking entirely too smug and… eating an apple? Where’d he get an apple?

Oh, right, Dan brought it.  

The first words out of Dan’s mouth are “You ruined my underwear,” prompting Phil to raises his eyebrows.

“That’s not my come all over it.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Dan pouts, "your fault." He forces himself to stand up and get dressed, secretly preening when he notices how dark Phil’s eyes get when Dan forgoes putting the underwear back on. If it wasn’t so uncomfortable to go commando in jeans Dan might’ve decided to go sans underwear more often.  

“You also ruined my shirt,” Dan sighs. Phil doesn’t bother to fake sympathy.

“Yeah I did,” he honest to god _smirks_ , to which Dan responds by rolling his eyes and grabbing Phil’s sweatshirt hanging out of his bookbag and pulling it on.

“Hey, that’s mine,” Phil whines. Dan’s unamused.  

“I have class in a couple minutes and I’m not about to walk in wearing a shirt missing half its buttons.”

“I can’t see why that’d matter,” Phil smiles. He stands up and pulls Dan in for a kiss, soft this time seeing how they’re both smiling.

“I better go,” Dan whispers against Phil’s lips.

“Or you can stay,” Phil suggests, laughing when Dan pushes him away to swing his bookbag over his shoulder. Dan drops one more kiss to Phil’s cheek as he heads out, shooting Phil a wink before opening the door.

“I’ll see you at home… Professor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! (comments are super appreciated I'd love to hear your thoughts, even if just to suggest prompts for future fics or fawn over D&P's adorable-ness in general)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr if you want <https://dontforgettopanic.tumblr.com/>


End file.
